


The Astronaut

by davidacorn



Category: Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidacorn/pseuds/davidacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Tom giving Mark too much space. (I guess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Astronaut

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem basically inspired by The Astronaut by Something Corporate, but not really at the same time so idk

Little Marky was about 5,  
Looking at the stars fall from the sky.   
Tommy sat there and waited for a comet to come,   
Playing with fireflies to keep him from feeling numb.

Tommy spoke one day and said, “I want to be a firefighter.”  
“Good luck,” Kari laughed, “Your best bet is to be a songwriter.”  
Not too long later Mark approached in July,   
And asked the boy, “Do you wanna get high?”

“What do you think about aliens, babe? All the mysteries up above?”  
“I believe it's all possible if you believe it is, my love.  
Ever since I was little I wanted to meet an astronaut,  
I just didn't realize he’d stand on the same stage with Scott.”

One dim day in 2005 Tom asked himself,  
“Am I doing this for Mark or my health?”  
He decided to leave Mark with 182,   
Wanting to discover a lifeless moon.

Mark was outraged and cried all day long,   
Even poured his negative emotions in a song.  
Tommy didn't come back until 2009,  
When he came in and said, “You’ve been doing fine.”

All of his gear by now had angels and ghosts,  
But everyone knew that Tom loved Mark the most.   
“Mark, I saw the sky and a galaxy once or twice,  
It's all a mythical overbearing paradise.”

Mark scoffed and said, “I drowned in a lake once or twice,   
Yet what we have now will suffice.  
Now did you ever think of me up there?  
You left me to breathe unshared air.”

Tommy looked at the man of his dreams,  
Heart breaking and tearing at the seams.  
“I'm sorry that I couldn’t give you more,  
I just wanted to be an astronaut and explore.”

Mark ignored that conversation for a while,   
Looking back to his kid years with a smile.   
“I guess you made my dreams come true.”  
“I hope so. And by the way, the comet was your eyes. So, I guess… you made my dreams real, too.” 


End file.
